History
by Nemisses
Summary: Ziva is leaving NCIS for a reason unknown to others.Tiva later on.
1. Chapter 1

Author´s Note

Story is based on a newsarticle in my local newspaper. The source of the article is Wiesenthal Centre Jeruzalem. The names on the Nazi list is the list as it currently still exists. They are not fictional, however the names of the people I use are just like the NCIS characters fictional. I am using some Hebrew in this story, it´s italicized. Since I do not own a keyboard with Hebrew characters the words are sometimes written in the only way I could, so I went with short Hebrew sentences and then switch to English.

**History**

His shoes were making a awful sound running through the Wiesenthal Centre in Jeruzalem. Aaron Steiner was nervous when he knocked on the door of his surperior´s office. ´Chaim, we've got him, oh my god we've got him, they send us a current photo of him, and I am sure it's him´

Chaim Liebermann turned around ´calm down Aaron, whom do we have´

´Dr.Aribert Heim, the SS doctor, our current number 1 on the Nazi list´

Chaim stared at Aaron ´are you sure´ he looked intensely at the photo, ´we need to get more pictures, more evidence and a positive ID on him before we do anything else, first we need to contact Mossad and see if they can and will help us´

Ziva woke up from the noice of her phone ´David´ She listen to the person on the other side of the phone without interrupting him even once. ´_ken,beseder´ (yes, good)_

Ziva couldn't sleep anymore and decided to go to work, when she arrived at NCIS it was 05.00, and there was no one present at the time other then a mad scientist in the basement.

After Ziva had given Abby her Caf-Pow she decided to wait for Director Shepard in her office, she knew she was taking a big risk with that because even do they were good friends, there are some things you just don't do and breaking into a directors office wasn´t one of those things.

When Jenny Shepard entered her office around 08.00 she saw Ziva staring out the window. Couldn´t you have waited until I opened up my office with my own keys. Ziva turned around. Jenny immediately knew something was up. I have to leave NCIS

Jenny proceeded to her desk why

´Mossad contacted me and told me that I have to take this assignment, and I tend to agree

what assignment Ziva turned around gave Jenny a folder, which Jenny took a brief look at. they are not sure yet

No, that´s were I come in, they need more evidence, better photo´s and a DNA sample

why you

it´s in Chile, my Spanish is perfect and I know the area

Jenny looked up, why do you want to take this job so badly

my aunt Netty was used by him, it´s personal

Does Gibbs know

No, and I don´t have the time to tell him, my plane leaves at 09.30, I actually should be going right now

can I tell the team anything

No, you can tell Gibbs, but that is about it, the less they know the better it is

Will you be coming back

If you and Gibbs still have me

Ziva, be careful

I always am, Jenny , I always am

Jenny laughed yeah, right ´

When Gibbs entered the bullpen he was surprised not to see Ziva sitting there, she normally was the first one in but apparently not today. He was going through some papers, aren´t there always some papers to go through when his phone rang, he was called in the directors office, when he got there he saw Jenny staring intensly at a TV screen with a picture of what appeared to be a Nazi officer who was photographed in front of a barak.

why did you call me up here

Ziva has returned to Mossad for a mission she couldn´t refuse, and one that she did not want to refuse

what do you mean Gibb´s curiousity got peeked, Ziva wanting to go back to Mossad, even after all this time she wasn´t too keen on any dealings with her father or Mossad.

she going after him, Dr.Aribert Heim a SS officer in the deathcamps of Europe at the time of world war II´ Jenny pointed at the screen, ´the Simon Wiesenthal centre have evidence he is currently living in Chili´

Santiago, Chili

When Ziva arrived in Santiago she enjoyed the heat, that was really the one thing she missed in Washington, she liked the city, but every now and then she longed for the long warm days in Tel Aviv. Her contact in the city had arranged for a hotel near the place where they believed to have seen dr.Heim, and where they had taken his most recent but blurry photo.

She checked into a different hotel then the one her contact had arranged, and when she got her room straightened out she called Mossad to confirm her arrival, she didn´t use her cellphone but went looking for several phonebooths that were located not too far from the hotel but also not too close to associate them with either her or the hotel she stayed in. It made her smile because she knew that if anyone would try to trace her calls she at least had them put to work in order to find her, and it would give her some much needed extra time just in case.

Washington

´she is doing what…..´ Gibbs couldn´t believe his ears ´and you let her go´ he jelled. He was worried, what if Ziva´s father had found out that it was in fact Ziva who shot and killed Ari and not him. What if it was all a trap. She was on her own if anything went wrong.

´I couldn´t have stop her even if I wanted too´ Jenny was rather surprised at Gibb´s outburst .

´you seem to forget one thing Gibbs, she was a assassin long before you or I came into the picture, she has always managed on her own, she will do so now. She is used to working on her own. She´ll be fine´ Gibbs stormed out the office but came back ´and what the hell am I going to tell the rest of my team´

tell them she went back to Israel in order to be with her Aunt Netty, who got sick and wanted Ziva to be at her side´ Gibbs was litterly growling yeah, they really are going to buy that, Ziva getting all cuddely with her auntie´

Jenny smiled when she heard him say that. She´s going to be fine, just fine. Maybe if she said it enough times she could actually believe it.

**Author's Note**

Since I have no idea where this story is taken me, the updates will not posted as quickly as I would like them to be, but be patient, I'll get there in the end. With my very the first story I knew exactly where I was going with it, but this one……..no clue what so ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

This is turning out the be a difficult story, I had some trouble with the proverbs ( or idioms) as you call them, but I tried to avoid them as much as I could. But I hope someone can tell me, is it wild goose chase or wild goose hunt or none of the above. Hope you have fun, reviews are much welcomed.

**History**

**Chapter 2**

written

by

Nemisses

Tony couldn't believe his ears when he heard Gibbs say that Ziva had gone home to be with her sick Aunt Netty, was this the Aunt Netty he had on the phone when she wanted to break up with the bridge player, when he had mistaken her for Ziva's boyfriend and told her that he and Ziva were married and he should leave her alone or else……

Little did Gibbs know that Ziva made Tony call back her aunt to explain, that he only had said those things to help Ziva get rid of the so called boyfriend. During that phone call he and aunt Netty had grown a instant liking to one another, and that he without the knowledge of Ziva or anyone else had called aunt Netty back on a regular basis. He felt connected to the grand old lady, who made him feel he was family, they talked about a lot of things, but the one thing she didn't talk about was Ziva or anyone else of the David Family, he once asked her about it, she replied that the whole family was so intertwined with Mossad that everyone grew up with the knowledge that you didn't share information about the family that easily, no matter how well you know the other person.

When Tony arrived home the first thing he did was call Aunt Netty, he didn't ask her flat out if Ziva was with her but he knew from the answers she gave him she didn't have a clue what he was after, Ziva was definitely not with her, after he said Aunt Netty goodbye he sank on the couch and was worried for his best friend, what had she gotten herself into. He hoped she was alright.

Santiago, Chili

Ziva had been observing several places during the past view days, so far she had no luck in locating her target. She made sure she was seen around those places with a camera so that when ever her target would appear it wasn´t out of the ordinary that she would take pictures. She noticed that she was being followed on numerous occasions, she ditched them each and every time quit easily, but decided that she needed to know who they were, so when the opportunity presented itself she was the one following them instead of the other way around. They led her to a hotel located at the edge of town, and when she saw who they reported to she laughed and decided she should pay an old friend a visit. She thought about just walking up to him but decided against that, better save then sorry, so she called him on her cellphone_"erev tov, shalev" (goodevening, shalev)_

Shalev smiled when he heard Ziva´s voice on the phone. _"erev tov, Ziva ma sjlomeeg" (goodevening, Ziva how are you doing) _

"_matsoejan, shalev, matsoejan" (excellent, shalev, excellent) _

"Look up" Shalev looked up and saw Ziva standing at the other end of the hotel lobby , she waved at him. Shalev started laughing out loud and hit his knee in sheer joy of the fact that she had lost her followers so easily, and had turned the game around, and had in fact brought the game to him. He had been an excellent teacher to her.

He greeted her with respect and warmth she had missed within Mossad for a long time, he had been her mentor during her first view missions for Mossad, she may have been thought everything they know at Mossad but you can never tell what it will feels like when you make your first kill. To see the life drain away from you target, to hear them gasping for air, and realizing that it's you who did all that, that in fact it's you playing God for just a moment in time, Shalev had thought her not to think like that, that her targets deserved whatever she would do to them, that she couldn't see the whole picture, that she took only one piece of the puzzle and replacing it to advance the game in a way that Mossad would benefit from it, and therefore it would benefit the State of Israel.

"So you are my back up team" Ziva thought it was reassuring to know Shalev would be in charge of her back up in a time of need. "yes, we are, just in case it really is dr.Aribert Heim we are ordered to take him with us to Israel, but first you need to find out if it's really him" Ziva didn't even bother asking why no one took the time to inform her that she even had a back up team, she figured Shalev would have his reasons for keeping quit.

Ziva looked at the two young men who approached Shalev, she sighed they looked like they barely left highschool and they are already in the field working for Mossad, either she was getting old, or they started to hire them straight out of kindergarden. Both of them got pretty nervous, when they saw her sitting with Shalev, she didn't envy them, she knew Shalev could be pretty harsh when it came to mistakes, and to lose contact with you target was a mistake he would not tolerate.

Washington, USA

Tony decided toconfront Gibbs head on, he was going to stand strong. He would do it in the elevator with McGee present that way if Gibbs killed him McGee would be a witness. Yes, that sounded like a plan, once in the elevator there was not much left of Tony´s courage but he did it anyway, he stopped the elevator and looked at Gibbs "Ziva is NOT with her Aunt Netty, and I am tired of being kept in the dark, she is my partner and I have a right to know what's going on"

McGee looked around like he was looking for a escape route but couldn't find any so he slowly moved behind Tony, just in case, well……..with Gibbs you never know.?

Gibbs turned to face Tony, "when did the memo came out in which it says that I have to tell you guys everything that is going on in this department"

Tony swallowed, "Ziva is my partner, I deserve to know where she is and what she is doing, I called her Aunt Netty, she isn't sick and didn't even know what I was talking about when I mentioned Ziva to her"

Gibbs sighed, he knew Tony would not accept some other lame excuse as to where Ziva had disappeared to. "she is in Santiago, Chili" Gibbs raised his hands when he saw both Tony and McGee trying to make sense of it all "she was asked by Mossad to check out if a certain Dr.Aribert Heim lives there" Tony looked puzzled "why"

"Dr.Aribert Heim is the number 1 on the current Nazi list of the Wiesenthal centre in Jeruzalem, apparently he has been located in Santiago, chili."

McGee got himself into the conversation "and what happens if he is the guy that they are looking for"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I really don't know"

Santiago, Chili

Ziva was sipping on her fifth cup of coffee of the day and thought that this was going to be another day with absolutely no result what so ever, she began to think that who ever took the photo had made huge error, and that she was sent here on a wild goose chase. She stood up with the intenti on of leaving the café, when all of a sudden she looked straight at him, the old man smiled at her, Ziva smiled back. The game just became a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
